Fade to Black
by Jun Jin
Summary: 'This isn't real, it's just a dream, please not here, I can't be here …or was everything before-my life- a dream' Charlie has had so many awful things happen to her...FULL SUMMARY IN STORY
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! :) Well, this is my first Naruto fic, so I hope you all like it enough. If you find any errors, whether they be grammatical or spelling, please tell me, okay? I'd appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me and he never, never, never ever will D: HOWEVER, Charlotte and her family most definitely belong to me.**

Summary:_ 'This isn't real, it's just a dream, please not here, I can't be here …or was everything before-my life- a dream?' _Charlie has had so manyawful things happen to her, and apparently being hated along with the Kyuubi container was just another thing she'll have to get used to.

_Prologue_

...

I sat on the soft, plushy couch in the school library, surrounded by books as always, and completely alone. I have been going to Lexington High School for nearly five months now and nearly no one even knew my name, but it wasn't as if I really cared. I held my book in front of my face, looking at it as if it was some holy object of affection. A few feet away I heard someone giggle and whisper, "Look at that hair! It's such a mess."

A description of myself? All in all, I'm quiet, reserved, and uninteresting. I don't think I'm particularly different from other people in my school; I'm not overly pretty, but I'm not ugly. I'm shorter than most and don't really enjoy talking. I love reading, especially poetry, and I hang out in the library before and after school.

My name is Charlotte Madison, but I go by Charlie. I'm sixteen years old with short, brown hair. I have a weird, pink birthmark right below my left eye. My eyes themselves are a light blue, often looking as if they're gray instead. Stereotypically, I'm considered a nerd, a shy girl, dork, and someone people can push around, which they most definitely do.

I don't want to be any of those things. I simply want to be me, Charlie Madison, an ordinary teen. I reassured myself as I tried to ignore the girls nearby whispering about my unruly hair. They can't decide who I am. Really, why should I care what they think? My head came up as the fifth period bell rang, my hands automatically saving my place in the book and placing it in my bag. Exiting the library, I walked down the halls to Computers. I already knew what to expect at my desk, so I simply gathered up all the pieces of paper with rude little comments scribbled on with red marker, and threw them away without reading them.

I was on autopilot for the rest of the school day, ignoring anyone that seemed like trouble. It's sad, but my best friends were the teachers; they didn't bother me. The only thing I could rely on was the library and the sound of the bell ringing. That one sound signified the end of the day's torture, thank goodness, and meant I was free to go home. I always waited about fifteen minutes before even attempting to leave school though, to make sure that most of the girls that hated me were gone.

The source of their hatred was beyond my understanding, so it was my mission to ignore every single thing they said about me, or at least try to. I walked about seven blocks and stepped onto my boring, green yard. My parents were pretty well off thanks to their jobs. They had made all the right decisions while they were in school and had made themselves that much more amazing because of it. Of course, having a lawyer and surgeon as your parents meant that a lot is expected of me also. I was expected to be the wonderful straight A student with tons of loving friends and scholarships around every corner.

The reality of it all? I'm simply not that person. I have a lot of A's, sure, but I have a C in Literature and an F in Math. Not what you would call perfect, huh? I preferred the classes with hands-on work. Shop class somehow interested me, and, to appease my father, I signed up for health care classes. I loved Shop, and, surprisingly, loved health care too.

The girls at school thought I weird since I liked to work on engines in Shop. There were only two other girls in the class and I know they're only there because '_Daddy_' made them do it. I was ignored by those two also, even though we had the class in common.

I walked to the door and unlocked it. I didn't bother to see if anyone was home, since Mom and Dad never got home until after eight. Instead, I walked into the living room and pulled out the copy of Romeo and Juliet. As I began reading, I briefly wondered why people thought so little of me.

There was a side of me that didn't seem so unemotional, a side that craved human interaction and attention. The logical part of me knew that there was no way I could ever gain those things. Currently, there was just no point in even trying to want those things, unless I wanted to make enemies.

Besides, there was just no way that I could ever make_ actual _friends.


	2. My Best Friend

Opening my locker the next day I found even more notes. Couldn't these people get a life? Surely, they must have better things to do. I crumpled them up and threw them away without a second thought. I would probably continue to do this until graduation. I pulled my books from my locker then proceeded to go to first period, my books balanced on one arm. It was only six in the morning, so the school was empty of anyone who was not staff. Except me, of course. Most people didn't start arriving until seven thirty or later.

The solitude that time of day provided gave me some time to prepare for the rest of the day. A day that would be filled with jokes, giggles, sneers, and rude little comments said by the idiots who called themselves the locals. What did it matter if I was from the area or not? Who cared where I was from, honestly; if I was from Spain, big deal, if I was Arab, so what? Hell, if I was Irish, they'd hate me for having a weird accent!

People in every school I have attended seem to be extremely closed minded, even the people who realize what is going on. There is always a faction of people who understand, but everyone tries to make them feel as if they are the minority, and make it seem as if that they're useless, that they have no power. It is a method used in politics, war, and life to control a certain kind of thinking. Divide and conquer, as they say.

I held _'Alice in Wonderland' _in front of me and opened it to the first chapter. I was a fan of the classics, and probably always would be. I imagined Alice trying to find her way out of Wonderland, struggling everyday there, like I did. She struggled to leave, and not become seduced by the oddities around her. I always thought she was really strong for being able to do that. By becoming stronger, she could protect her sanity. I smiled in spite of myself. Would_ I _ever want to leave Wonderland if I had the choice?

Although… I thought to myself jokingly. It's only a book; I might just be putting far too much thought into it.

I spent the majority of that time just reading, but even that gets boring after a while. I placed a bookmark in it and switched it out for sketching, my fall back hobby. For the rest of the hour I simply sketched out my creatures. I silently pondered what kind of madness would fill the school if my hybrid of a lion and lizard suddenly appeared and started eating people. The idea amused me so much I actually giggled.

I heard the bell ring for breakfast, signifying it was almost seven thirty. I picked up my books and paused my game before heading to the school cafeteria to get whatever was on the menu. My favorite, if not the only, thing about Lexington High was their assortment of yummy lunch and breakfast items. It was one of the few things I looked forward to everyday, besides going home and seeing Onyx.

I spent the rest of the day stumbling and tripping through the school. I tried not to grumble about how obnoxious people were, or how much I hated them sometimes. I just tried to take it all graciously until the day was over. By the time the last bell rang, I was more than ready to run out of the building, but I wasn't going to do that. When the bell rang I stood slowly and let everyone leave the room before me. I wished the teacher, Mrs. Bowers, a good afternoon and she thanked me.

I retrieved my books and my backpack, same as yesterday, and started down the hall behind everyone else. As I walked past a small group of girls, I heard someone whisper. "She's seriously still going to school here?" she asked her friend. I glanced at her and she seemed a little surprised that I heard her. I turned my head and continued on my way, ignoring them again.

To some people I seem uncapable of emotion, bitter, uninterested, and somewhat of a brat, and I agree with them to a degree; but it can't be helped. It's not my fault that everyone can't stand me for any apparent reason. I have no control over anyone but myself. I sighed to myself as I walked down the clean, light grey, side walk. I noted that flowers were beginning to bloom on the trees. I inhaled the warm spring breeze and let it carry away all the burdens of school and the human race.

When I opened the front door of my house, all the lights were off, which was normal. I kicked off my shoes and dropped my backpack onto the couch carelessly. In the kitchen there was a small kennel. Sitting on top of it, there was a bag full of treats and a tennis ball. It was a toy for Onyx that I thought was extremely important for her development.

I opened up the kennel and Onyx came jumping out, headed straight for the water bowel. I carried the bag of treats upstairs, along with my shoes, and opened my bed room door. My parents spoil me with some things, like pets, even though they don't have too.

Although, when they told me I could have any pet I chose, I couldn't resist getting something that seemed to be the perfect pet. My wall had a small section cut out of it, with a blanket and toys placed inside of it. It was Onyx's _'sleeping area_,' although she never really used it. She preferred sleeping with me, I guess.

I flopped onto my bed before yelling for her and as soon as I was comfortable, I saw her large, black eyes staring down at me. She was about the size of a purse and had soft, curly black fur. She bounced excitedly across the bed. She knew I had a treat for her, like I always did whenever I came home. Onyx was a minature poodle that I had purchased about four months ago, and I absolutely loved her.

Since getting her, I had been constantly training her. Now she was learning how to play hide and seek with her treats and toys. I had already placed one of her treats in another room that morning to see if she could find it later. "Onyx! Go find the treat!" I said, pointing outside the bedroom door. After watching her sniffing around, Onyx was finally able to find it and gobbled it down.

I loved how carefree she was; always wanting to play, be held, much like a child would. I was envious of her sometimes because of it. I wanted to goof off like that sometimes, but as the daughter of a lawyer and surgeon it was absolutely not allowed. I laughed and cuddled and cooed at her.

This little dog was my best friend and would probably always be.


	3. The Book

When morning came I glanced over at Onyx, to make sure she was alright. She always had the talent to wake up whenever I did, so I found her looking at me with her big eyes and I smiled at her in turn. I rolled onto my side and started petting her. "I love you, Onyx," I said as I began getting up. I brought her outside for a few, then put her in the kennel before starting my morning routine.

I changed into a simple yellow t-shirt and pulled on a pair of blue jeans. I examined myself in the mirror before I decided that I looked normal enough, save for my mussed up hair.

I ran my fingers through it gingerly so as not to pull on it, but it didn't really change the appearance of it. I was satisfied with the simplicity of the outfit though, I stepped into my tennis shoes and grabbed a large green hoodie. It was five thirty AM and I was already prepared for the school day to start. I rubbed the back of my head as I examined my tiny frame in the mirror.

I sighed to myself as I went over to my bed. I fell face first against the mattress and heaved in the largest breath I could without suffocating myself against the thick comforter. "Onyx," I murmured. "You're probably the only creature who actually understands." I flipped onto my back and stared at the ceiling, sighing. "Always repeating the same thing every day, trapped in a cage, just sleeping because you're bored out of your mind," I said sadly. "And where does it get you?" I asked myself. "Old and dead," I grumbled unhappily.

I knew that she wasn't even there to hear me rant and that, even if she was there, she wouldn't understand what I was saying. Onyx was almost like my own person diary, but was even better than one; I could talk to her and she would never betray my secrets and no one could find her and snoop through my personal feelings. I stared at the ceiling some more before I stood up again. I walked over to the window and opened up the curtains, wanting to come home to a sunshine filled room.

I left the house at about six and started walking to school, wondering what I would do later today at home. Life, for me, was like a never ending cycle of pointless endeavors. Our Career's teacher couldn't comprehend my ideology because I questioned what the point of _colleague_ was. I wanted something more from life than just more and more tedious studying. Even though I knew I could get a job I would probably enjoy, I wondered if there was more I could get from life, or was that really all there was to it?

Was I really so unreasonable to wonder if there was something else out there for me besides more school? More than what adults call "our futures?"

I pushed open the front door of the school and blew some stray hair out of my face. The school was completely different with no one roaming the hallways; eeringly quiet and suprisingly large. With no crowds of people constantly traveling about, the school seemed much larger than what it was.

As I rolled my lock back and forth, watching the numbers glide past my eyes, I wondered what that made me, the one student that roamed the halls by herself.

I threw my backpack into my locker and cursed at it. I felt frustrated with everyone in my school, and myself, and I snatched the backpack back out of the void of my locker. I slammed it closed and started walking the opposite direction of first period. No part of me was interested with dealing with the school system that morning; I just wanted to go to my sanctuary and hide from the rest of the world.

When I stepped in the library, I was instantly comforted. However, I wasn't alone. Over by my usual spot, was what looked to be a young woman. She looked up once I entered and, smiling, waved her hand for me to come over. Confused, and perhaps even wary, I slowly walked over.

After coming within a few yards of her, she said, "Hi there! My name is Shi and I'm new to this place. What's your name?" I stared at her in bewilderment. She was actually talking to me, for one, and she was quite...loud and happy, considering how early it was.

"Um, it's...Charlie," I said shyly. "How come you're here so early?" It was blunt, and perhaps even a bit rude, but I was quite curious as to why she was here so early in the morning.

She didn't seem to percieve it as rude though. "The library got a new book last night! I've been reading it for hours," she gasped out. She held out the said book out towards me and I gingerly took it from her. It was a plain looking book, nothing really special about it in appearance. It was called "_The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_" and was by someone named '_Jiraiya._'

I didn't know what '_shinobi_' meant, but when I lifted my head to ask, I couldn't see Shi anywhere. In fact, it was almost as if she hadn't been there at all.

Slightly frightened, I warily sat down on the couch. Maybe I had finally cracked from loneliness and had imagined Shi, but, glancing down at the book, I quickly proved that statement false. Why would I imagine someone giving me a book?

In fact, the event reminded me of something I had seen on TV before. If this was like those shows, just opening the book would do something either horrifying or spectacular. I mentally laughed at the idea.

As if anything like that would ever happen...

Opening the book, nothing happened. '_Of course,_' I thought. '_Hoping for anything more would be silly._' However, instead of the standard English I was used to reading, strange symbols made up for most of the book.

"That's odd..." I whispered. I wondered at what language it would be, but it didn't look like anything I had ever seen before. I scanned the pages, looking for something I at the very least recognized.

Finally, after sixteen minutes of searching, I found something.

_'The curse of our existance.'_

It looked to be the opening of a chapter, but I was more concerned about what it meant. _'To be the only thing in a different language...what does it mean?'_ I very quickly learned what it meant.

Just moments after pondering it, everything seemed to become dark. I could still see, but all the colors seemed to have been..._smothered. _Objects were blurred together, making it impossible to tell what was what.

"Haha! See? I told you she'd be a good match!" That voice...hadn't I heard it recently?

"Shi?" I asked quietly. "I-is that you?"

"Of course, _baka_! Who else would it be?" I heard more laughter. "You love reading, right? Of course you do!"

Someone embraced me. "Well," Shi whispered, "guess what? You're soon to be a character." Just by listening, I could tell she was smirking. "Just remember this; keep Naruto alive, no matter the cost."

I couldn't even scream as I was pulled back against her.


End file.
